Come back, You Bad Person!
by BlahBOO
Summary: Siapa sangka, suami yang kau cintai itu ternyata adalah seorang buronan mafia kelas kakap internasional yang memotret sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga kala malam itu? AU, Crack pair, Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Title: Come Back, You bad person

Pair: Gaara x Tenten

Warn (s): OOC, AU, Typo (s), Crack pair, and many more

Disclaim (s) : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

======xxx=====

_Siapapun kau…_

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu…_

_Selamanya..._

Pagi telah disinari cerahnya matahari yang kekuningan itu. Partikel-partikel oksigen yang keluar dari dedaunan membuat udara sekitar menjanjikan kesejukan. Itu semua membuat makhluk yang ada dimuka bumi ini berlomba-lomba menghirup udara segar nan sehat itu.

Terkecuali dia.

Sabaku Gaara.

Pemuda berumur 21 tahun dan bertato 'Ai' didahinya ini lebih memilih menghangatkan tubuhnya dibalutan selimut tebal dan kasur yang empuk bagaikan spons. Segarnya dan dinginnya udara tidak membuat Gaara untuk keluar seperti yang lainnya.

"Bangunlah, Sabaku-san." Sebuah suara menginterupsi tidur lelaki berambut merah itu. Saking malasnya, Gaara hanya menggeliat kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan sisa tidurnya.

Sret!

Selimut yang semula membaluti tubuhnya kini sudah entah dimana berada karena singkapan wanita yang meng-interupsi Gaara.

Oh great.

Kau baru saja membangunkan macan yang sedang tertidur, sayang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Tenten! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur!" bentak Gaara kasar. Wanita bernama Tenten itu menghela nafas panjang lalu menyingkap kembali gorden jendela yang membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamar Sabaku bungsu.

"Cepat mandi, lalu kita berangkat menuju studio," ujar Tenten datar seolah tidak memperdulikan tatapan maut yang dilayangkan Gaara kepadanya. Gaara mendecak kesal lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Hey, Nyonya Sabaku... Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku untuk kembali beristirahat setelah mengerjakan tugas malam yang sangat lama itu?" pinta Gaara sarkastik. Tenten menghentikan langkah yang mengarah ke pintu kamar lalu berbalik menghadap si bungsu.

"Silahkan kalau kau memang ingin ketinggalan jadwal meeting bersama Uchiha," jawab Tenten melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Seolah komputer ber-pentium 10, otak Gaara langsung mencerna perkataan Tenten dan mengingat sebuah janji penting.

"Oh shit, aku lupa kalau sekarang ada meeting bersama Uchiha!" gumam Gaara yang langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Tapi lagi-lagi Tenten menginterupsi mandi Gaara.

Gaara membuka pintu kamar mandinya sedikit dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. "Apa lagi?"

Tenten menyodorkan handuk milik Gaara. "Jangan lupa mengeringkan tubuhmu, Gaara-kun."

Gaara menepuk dahinya, ia lupa mengambil handuknya lagi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil handuk miliknya dari tangan Tenten lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi. belum sempat Tenten berbalik, pintu kamar mandi terbuka kembali.

"Ada ap-"

Cup~

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menarik lengan Tenten lalu mengecup bibir Tenten. Mata Tenten terbelalak kaget dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari. Oh jangan lupa, rona merah itu menghiasi pipi sang Nyonya Sabaku.

"Good morning, and Thanks M'Lady," bisik Gaara menyeringai. Ia buru-buru menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berhasil meloloskan wajahnya dari pukulan maut istrinya.

Istrinya?

Oh, tentu saja…

Tenten adalah istri dari Sabaku bungsu, Gaara.

"MESUUUUUUMMMMMMM!"

====xxx====

Pintu mobil Brand Maybach berwarna merah tua terbuka dan terlihat pasangan suami istri tengah keluar dari mobil itu.

Sabaku Gaara dan istrinya―

―Sabaku Tenten.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan dan Nyonya Sabaku," sapa satpam yang sedang berjaga didepan pintu kantor. Tenten tersenyum dan membalas sapaan satpam itu, sedangkan Gaara hanya mengulas senyum yang tipis dan hampir tak terlihat itu.

Sang satpam sudah terbiasa dengan sikap boss nya yang seperti itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan dan Nyonya Sabaku," sapa seorang wanita berambut indigo dan lelaki berambut kuning nyentrik itu.

"Astaga... Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, kalian tidak usah se-formal itu kepada kami!" keluh Tenten malu. Hinata dan Naruto terkekeh kecil lalu berjalan bersama menuju lift.

"Hey, Gaara... Kau ini mau kemana, ttebayo?" tanya Naruto bingung menatap penampilan Gaara yang terbilang santai―sangat santai― itu.

"Hn? Tentu saja akan meeting, bodoh," jawab Gaara dingin.

"Astaga, Tenten-chan... Selera pakaian suamimu sangat payah!" Seru Naruto tertawa. Dengan sukses sebuah jitakan keras menghampiri dikepala duren itu.

"Hah~ Seperti kau tidak tahu saja, Naruto-kun... Gaara memang susah untuk diberi tahu! Kalau style-nya seperti itu, ya sudah itulah dia!" kata Tenten sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Ano... Mungkin itu sudah menjadi ciri khas suamimu, Tenten-chan. Bukankah kau lebih senang dengan Gaara-kun yang terlihat seperti ini?" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis kepada sang Nyonya Sabaku yang merona merah wajahnya. Gaara menyeringai tipis lalu merangkul pinggang istrinya.

"Ya~ Ya~ kalian memang serasi," ucap Naruto membuat Gaara kembali menyeringai.

"Tapi kita juga tidak akan kalah! Ttebayo! Benarkan Hinata-chan?" lanjut Naruto yang ikut merangkul pinggang Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah padam seperti kepiting rebus yang baru matang saat itu juga.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka lebar. Naruto dan Hinata pun pamit keluar dan menuju meja mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk kedua Sabaku ini―mengingat ruang kerja mereka yang berada satu lantai paling atas itu.

Suasana sepi menghiasi ruang lift yang hanya ada Tenten dan Gaara. Tiba-tiba saja Tenten mengulum senyum manis dibibirnya dan menoleh kearah suaminya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku... Merasa hari ini kau berbeda, Gaara-kun," kata Tenten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gaara. Gaara menoleh kearah Tenten lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, ya... Kau pasti bingung dengan perkataanku, Gaara," ucap Tenten tanpa menggunakan suffix-kun kepada Gaara.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka lebar kembali. Tenten melangkah duluan meninggalkan Gaara yang menatapnya diam. Baru saja beberapa langkah, Tenten merasa ada kedua tangan yang kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Apa jika aku berbeda, kau akan meninggalkan ku sendiri?" lirih gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Tenten.

Lagi-lagi wanita bercepol dua itu tak bisa menahan senyum dibibirnya.

"Tentu saja..." Nafas Gaara tercekat.

"Tidak. Siapapun kau, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Selamanya."

Dan pada detik itu, Gaara bisa bernafas lega.

To be continued

Lanjut atau delete?

RnR or CnC please^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Back, You Bad Person!**

Gaara x Tenten

Warn (s): OOC, AU, Typo (s), Crack pair, and many more

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

======xxx=====

_Siapapun kau…_

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu…_

_Selamanya..._

======xxx=====

"Ck... bisa-bisanya kau datang dengan pakaian seperti ini," gerutu seorang lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan mencuat ke belakang. Wajahnya yang datar tergurat kecil rasa kesal mengingat ia sudah menunggu lelaki bermata hitam―Gaara sedikit lama. Tanpa membalas gerutu lelaki tersebut, Gaara segera masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan duduk di kursi dekat layar dan berada di ujung meja kayu jati. Sedangkan lelaki tadi ikut duduk di kursi yang berada di samping meja tadi.

Gaara menyalakan _laptop _merah miliknya. "Ehem... mari kita mulai saja pertemuan ini, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_."

Kini lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu membuka sebuah map putih yang baru saja diberikan padanya lalu memperhatikan sebentar beberapa hasil foto dari Gaara. Terlihat Sasuke cukup menyukai hasil foto dari Gaara karena lelaki berambut merah yang menjabat sebagai temannya juga ini memang memiliki keahlian dalam hal potret-memotret yang harus dilirik.

"Camkan kataku," Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya pada Gaara, "aku akan membuat surat kontrak secepatnya."

Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu menyodorkan tangannya. Mereka berdua bersalaman dan keluar bersama dari ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Ketika mereka keluar, nampaknya sang nyonya Sabaku tengah berkutat dengan ganggang telpon yang menempel di telinga kanannya. Tidak ingin mengganggu, mereka berdua segera berjalan kembali menuju lift.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu dua minggu lagi. Nanti setelah saya berada di mobil, akan saya kirim materi yang harus kau kirim. Hasil foto akan kubawa untuk beberapa relasi terpercayaku agar mereka mau bekerja sama denganmu," perjelas Sasuke.

Gaara mengangguk kecil lalu kembali tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Kutunggu materi itu."

Pintu lift tertutup sempurna, Gaara membalikan badannya dan mendekati sang istri yang masih berkutat dengan ganggang telpon kantornya itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika baru beberapa gerakan ia lakukan. Keningnya mengerut melihat raut istrinya yang seperti orang kesal. Segera saja ia mendekati kembali Tenten.

"Berhenti mengganggu kami lagi!" Suara bantingan terdengar cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa orang yang bekerja di dekatnya menoleh pada Tenten. Sebuah elusan lembut terasa pada kepala Tenten dan membuat wanita itu mendongak kepada Gaara.

"Ada apa?"

Tenten mendengus kesal. "Sudah beberapa hari ini aku―maksudku kantor kita ditelpon orang yang tidak jelas. Bayangkan saja setiap menelepon dia hanya menjawabnya dengan 'berikan foto itu sekarang juga!'. Hah... aku tidak mengerti foto apa yang dimaksud orang itu."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya cukup bingung maksud orang yang meminta fotonya. Sebegitu pentingkah foto yang ia hasilkan darinya? Memang ada apa?

"Coba lihat nomor tadi yang menelepon," pinta Gaara. Tenten menggeleng kecil lalu menjawab, "mereka menggunakan nomor pribadi."

Sang kepala Sabaku berdecak kesal. Sial... dia bergumam. Tenten menepuk tangan Gaara yang masih berada di atas kepalanya. "Sudahlah, mungkin saja dia orang iseng atau orang yang tidak suka dengan hasil fotomu yang bagus."

Gaara menatap lama Tenten lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia segera mengecup kepala Tenten mesra lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tenten sempat merona diperlakukan seperti itu namun di dalam hatinya justru masih saja memikirkan telpon yang terus mengganggu setiap jam pagi itu.

'_Ada apa ini...?'_

======xxx=====

"Kau yakin dia orangnya?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi ke atas. Matanya yang terlihat biasanya malas kini menatap tajam sebuah foto sosok Gaara dengan kamera di tangannya. Temannya yang bertubuh lebih besar dari lelaki itu mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, dialah yang memoto beberapa anak buah kita dengan jelas ketika mereka sedang bertransaksi dokumen rahasia di sebuah jalan dekat kantornya."

Lelaki itu menyeringai. "Siapkan semua yang kita butuhkan," ia melirik licik pada lelaki di sebelahnya. "Kita mendapatkan sebuah target yang harus dimusnahkan."

======xxx=====

Tenten menghela napas untuk ke sekian kali. "Biarkan aku ikut bersamamu," pintanya sekali lagi. Namun hanya gelengan yang dijawab oleh Gaara.

"Gaara―"

"Sudah, Tenten. Kau tidak perlu ikut. Aku akan pulang larut malam. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi seperti waktu itu," kali ini Gaara memotong pintaan Tenten. Matanya menatap lembut sang istri yang tidak biasanya manja seperti ini. Sekarang Tenten yang menyerah. Ia mengambil kunci mobil yang sudah disodorkan padanya tadi pagi. Gaara mengantarkan Tenten ke parkiran lalu melambaikan tangannya ketika wanitanya sudah masuk mobil.

"Hati-hati. Jangan mengebut!"

Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke jalan raya. Gaara mendengus geli lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kantornya. Namun ia berhenti berjalan ketika sepatunya menginjak sebuah kertas foto. Ia membungkuk perlahan lalu meraih foto tersebut.

"Kapan aku pernah memoto ini?"

Foto tersebut menampilkan dua orang dengan wajah yang sangat jelas dalam foto itu dan saling mengobrol dengan serius dan beberapa kertas yang Gaara yakini bahwa itu surat dokumen penting negara.

To Be Continued

Hai hai maaf yaa lama banget ga update T. T . aku lagi sibuk ngurusin kuliah jadi lupa sama ini ehehe #plak

Waktunya balas review!

ZephyrAmfoter : Udah ku update! Nanti yaa kalo udah selesai fic ini nanti dibuat sekuelnya hehehe. Makasih yaa :D

Moe chan : iyaa udah ku update juga. makasih ya :D

nadeshiko ama : wah sama! *tos udah ku update :D makasih yaa

UchihaTen-chan : maaf baru update sekarang hehehe makasih yaa :D

Suzuki Honoda: gak apa kok hahaha malah aku yang minta maaf gak flash update ^^v makasih yaa udah review :D

tamy-hyuga: hehe iyaa aku seneng sama GaaTen. Iya udah ku update . makasih yaa :D

Nisa : makasih yaa udah review:D udah ku update nih ^^

Minatsuki: udaaaah makasih yaa :D

Na : iya maaf yaa yang ini juga pendek hehe makasih yaa :D

Guest: maaf yaa baru di update hehe makasih yaa :D

Sei dan Yasumi : maaf kelamaan hehe makasih yaa udah review kalian berdua :D

RnR or CnC please?

With love, BlahBOO


End file.
